people_i_knowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ad Venture
Vašek and Honza struggle with internet ads, while Martin has a different problem with Kája. Featuring: Vašek Jirák, Honza Dočkal / Martin Hora, Karel Ptáček Also appearing: Interman, Klára Vršková, Tomáš Krákal, Patrik, Tadeáš Ptáček, The Trumpet Guy, others Musical numbers: "Gonna Cancel Carboycon" Plot Martin is spending a boring afternoon with Kája on the Carboycon and is being annoyed by his enthusiasm. We then learn, that he only went with him, because Kája had promised him, that he will buy him a pizza afterwards. After the opening sequence, we see Honza and Vašek constructing a PC presentation, but they are annoyed by internet pop-up advertisements, so they finally decide to make their presentation about them instead. Meanwhile, Martin is still with Kája, who wants him to escort him to different Car Boy attractions, and Martin starts to hate the whole thing. Kája then runs off for a while and Martin sees, that Klára is there too. She asks him, if he has a girlfriend yet, and when finding out, that he doesn't, she points out, that it's probably because he spends time on such childish conventions. He asks, what she is doing there then, and she responds, that she is protesting against the convention, because the town has rejected to open Animecon there. The whole conversation is revealed to had been watched by Tomáš from a distance, who thinks, that if he manages to cancel Carboycon, Klára will be all his. Next day, at school, Honza and Vašek present about their hatred towards internet ads. Patrik then notes, that they wouldn't have such problems, if they downloaded some kind of an ad blocker. This makes Honza and Vašek feel a bit stupid and they turn the presentation off. In the hallway, they meet with Martin and Honza notes, that he's going to download an ad blocker right away. Martin talks about being devastated by the Carboycon trip, but he thinks, that it was worth it because of the pizza. Much to his surprise, Kája then comes to him and announces, that he wants to go with him there again. Martin starts to back off, but Kája offers, that he will buy him the largest pizza the pizzeria can make, to which Martin sadly nods, as he can't let such opportunity go. After this, we see a montage of devastated Martin on Carboycon, as he wishes that someone could just ban it all. The scene cuts to Tomáš before the mayor's office as he hums, that he's going to cancel Carboycon. He enters the office and begs the mayor to cancel it, to which he eventually succeeds. In Vašek's house, we see him and Honza being happy, that they see no ads anymore, but then their screens are swarmed by them once again. Next day at school, Vašek asks Patrik why this happenned and Patrik explains, that it's a normal thing, as the ads always find a way to spread and avoid the blocks. Vašek says, that their situation is really bad, but Honza marks, that it's way better, than what happenned to Martin, who has been sent to Kája's room by his mother to confront him, because he's crying all day because the convention has been cancelled. Vašek and Honza are sad together in Vašek's house and Vašek points out, that a whole sentence can be seen on the monitor. Honza then shows Vašek an ad from the Trumpet Guy and Vašek notices a little text on all of the ads - "Distributed by IRD Media inc." The two then decide, that they should go find the source of what the ads have been doing. When they arrive to the main IRD Media building, a proffesor tells them, that he is the one, who invented internet advertisements, but he wanted to do so as a good deed, to support companies, who can't afford to have ads on TV, but the ads have evolved and gained own mentality, which has caused them to spread in a wide manner. A man then rushes to the proffesor's office, telling him, that he has found who injected the ads with a feral serum. This man is soon revealed to be someone known as Interner. While all of this is happenning, Martin is in school with Kája, who only proceeds to cry and we see, that this happens all of the break times. After Kája leaves, Tomáš comes to Martin, asking him, if he is willing to thank him for cancelling Carboycon, to which Martin gets angry and explains the situation to Tomáš. He then wants to make him reopen the convention, but Tomáš tells him no, as he's going to Klára to tell her the news. He walks towards her, tells her that he had fullfilled her dream of cancelling Carboycon and that he has bought tickets for them two to California. Klára says to him, that her dream was to open Animecon and she doesn't care about Carboycon at all, much to Tomáš's confusement. Vašek and Honza get to Interner's house in the woods and enter it. Interner is revealed to be some kind of a cartoony villain and when the boys tell him, that they want him to stop with the ads, he tells them, that he is willing to, if they can meet the challenges, that he will give to them. We then see, that the challenges are impossible to do, but then Honza realizes, that if they just learn to live without the internet dependence, throws his notebook into a can and leaves. He then returns though, as he says, that he needs it, and proceeds to continue with Interner's challenges. Martin is standing outside of the school and happy Kája walks towards him. Surprised Martin asks Kája, why isn't he crying anymore. Kája explains, that he has learnt, that even though the Carboycon is not here anymore, he can enjoy the wonders of life and maybe find something even better, than it. Martin marks, how mature realization it is, only to be bumped into by Tomáš, who announces, that he has renewed the Carboycon. Kája is happy and tells Martin, that he will need to be escorted by him again. Martin then punches Tomáš in his face as the credits start to appear. Trivia * Carboycon was firstly mentioned in the episode The Most Annoying Thing in the World. * This is the first episode, that uses the second version of "Ham Street Jam" in the credits. * Elzák can be seen on one of the ads. Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes